Justification
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Justificaron la primera vez como 'necesidad'. A partir de la quinta vez ya no hubo necesidad de ello. Jake/Leah. Lemmon. Viñeta


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM.**

**Claim: Jake/Leah**

**Summary:** _Justificaron la primera vez como 'necesidad'. A partir de la quinta vez ya no hubo necesidad de ello._

**Justification**

La primera vez fue pura y concentrada necesidad, punto. Simple, directo, casi animalesco, respondiendo más al instinto que a la razón. Fueron labios que chocaban y lenguas batallando, fueron sus piernas rodeando el cuerpo de Jake mientras él la follaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

- Ugh, mierda - gruñía cosas como esas en su oído, mordisquéandolo, mientras sus uñas le arañaban la espalda.

Habían gritado mientras el orgasmo los sacudía por entero, después habían partido por rumbos distintos intentando pretender que aquello había sido estúpido y que no había razón para volver a repetirlo. Jacob había estado - de nuevo - enfurecido respecto a la inminente boda de Bella y el chupasangres, Leah había ido a sacarle de su estado vía provocación, aunque todo el raciocinio se había ido al carajo en el momento en que uno de los dos tocó al otro.

No trató de separarse ni aún por saber que aquello estaba muy mal y que ambos se iban a arrepentir después. Ni siquiera al sentir la reacción en su cuerpo y saber que ya no iba a haber vuelta atrás; en cambió siseó y sujetó la cintura de ella contra él para mantener el calor encerrado entre ambos. Parecía que iban a arder en cualquier momento.

Deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Leah y ella se unió a él en un claro preludio de lo que pasaría más adelante, una acalorada batalla por dominancia, donde se intercalaron mordiscos, gruñidos, azotes contra el tronco del árbol.

Aquella noche no iba a ser recordada precisamente por la cantidad de miel derramada.

No, a Leah no le iban la miel ni los vestidos con enormes olanes o ninguna de esas estúpidas cursilerías. Era más acción, un desafío, luchar constantemente para vencer a los enemigos y no dejar que nadie la considerara débil.

Un mordisco decidido a los labios, manos recorriendo su cuerpo y el viento avivó la flama. La ropa se trocó en jirones y de pronto las piernas de Leah rodeaban la cintura de Jacob mientras sus sexos se frotaban con una cadencia deliciosa. Las manos de ella arañaban la espalda desnuda de él mientras él la follaba sin molestarse en notar los rasguños, mientras gemían y se mordían y se arañaban intentando no ceder frente al otro.

Aquella noche iba a ser la primera de muchas otras que pasaran juntos.

La segunda vez fue más bien una tercera, puesto que habían estado buscando un poco de consuelo - sorprendentemente físico - en el otro, luego de una noche 'salvaje' en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

- Carajo Jacob - se quejó ella. Estaban en su cuarto y por algún milagro no había nadie más que ellos en casa, no era como si realmente importara, al menos así evitaban las miradas de soslayo en referencia a lo 'ruidosos' que solían ser.

- ¿Uh? - dibujó una sonrisa burlona, estaban acostados en la cama, demasiado cómodos como para moverse, de vez en cuando Jake estiraba su mano hacia Leah y trazaba figuras extrañas sobre la piel de su espalda.

- Si eso es un corazón Jacob Black... - comenzó con un tono entre burlón y divertido.

- Ja, eso quisieras Leah Clearwater - la retó él rodando los ojos y dejando la mano ahí, sobre la parte baja se su espalda.

- Vete al infierno - replicó ella arrojándole una almohada a la cabeza, sin perder el tono burlesco y reprimiendo un fuerte bostezo.

A veces Jacob era más honesto en su compañía de lo que quería.

- Siento como si ya estuviera ahí - había sido la (en su opinión) patética respuesta.

Y entonces habían vuelto al otro, en medio de un lío de miembros y piel sudada intentando fundirse con el otro, de gemidos, gritos, arañazos, un vaivén marcado por espaldas arqueadas y ojos cerrados apretados en el placer.

La tercera (o cuarta) vez fue por una discusión, del tipo que ya no había entre ellos, en medio del bosque (el puñetero bosque resultaba un lugar muy interesante para follar, debían admitirlo) fueron mordiscos, lametones, marcas de posesión, arañazos a la espalda y tirones de cabello. Fue un ataque directo y sin medición de las consecuencias.

Fue distinguir un brillo especial en los ojos del otro mientras yacían recostados fingiendo observar el cielo y no hablar al respecto (sería demasiado cursi señalar eso del brillo)

Y a partir de la quinta vez, dejaron de intentar justificar el porqué lo hacían.

**N/A: No me pidan que esto tenga sentido porque ni siquiera para mí lo tiene. Es decir, son las cuatro y veinte de la mañana, estoy a más o menos a trece horas de los veinte años, el MSN está vacío y me estoy cayendo de sueño, empero, estoy atenazada a la masoquista idea de no dormir porque, srsly, ¿qué es lo divertido de pasar parte de tu cumpleaños durmiendo? Ah y porque intentó entender una comedia latina. **

**Así que no, esto no va a tener ningún sentido. Y si se les ocurren un mejor título o summary, hagánmelo saber.**


End file.
